Wanted
by DaughterOfPoseiden47
Summary: Well it's kinda like Max. I know it's not really a fanfic but I wanted to give someone a chance to read my writings and tell me if im good. Please give it a try. It's very simular to Max Ride though :  Please read? :"
1. Chapter 1

Imagine being like a little spec of dust on a sofa cushion. Imagine a world were showing your beliefs was against the law. Well that's my world. If you want no part of my world stop reading now. If you want to learn more about me keep reading, _but_ read at your own risk.

My name is Kara, and this is my life.

I have always been a social outcast. My family has never really had money or anything, but that all changed the day I met my friends; Lillie, Torrie, Chris, Kasey, Eli, Emilina, and Bay.

Well we are all kind of _different_. Not like mental or anything, but we, well let's just say we kind of, sort of, have "powers". Not really big powers, but we all can, truly, do something unique. For instance, Lillie: she is able to control one's mind; Torrie: she can see the future; Chris: he has the power to change shapes; Kasey: he can sense when something evil or bad is near; Eli: he has super strength, Emilina: she can mock anything, as in change her appearance, voice, ect., and Bay: he can somehow (we haven't decided how he is able to yet) control lightning. I, well I can control anything water related, I've always been connected to the water. I can never figure out why but it's just _life._

I can not really tell you how us group of "freaks", as people like to call us, ended up as best friends. If I told you I would be lying, because I truly have no idea. It just happened. Fate I guess. We all have a special bond with each other: some more, some less. An example would be Lillie and Eli, there is tension between the two, but they try their best to get along for the sake of the group. Torrie and Bay, they really like each other, you can tell by the way they act around each other, but they would never admit it. Kasey and Emilina, Kasey so likes Emilina, but Emilina could care less. Then there's Chris and I. He _loves_ me ask a stranger and they could tell you so. The sad thing is I don't see him that way I see him like a brother. I have told him many times before but he would never listen to me...

Well out of our drama. We ran away from home two weeks ago. The police are on are tails. The reason: we told our beliefs and stories to the police, and that's kind of against the law. (Our bads.) So we are kind of in a bad predicament. Only one good thing that came out of all of this, we have each other. Well we have been on the go, as I said, for two weeks now. The 8 of us are really trying to stay hidden, but that hasn't worked out really well for some of us. Not to mention any names, Lillie because she keeps trying to start fights with the government. The crazy chick. _Ha_ she's always been one for being a smart aleck and really sarcastic, but she wouldn't be Lillie if she wasn't like that.

Then we have our problems with Kasey, he's always trying to trick us with his power. What he does is he tries to freak us out by telling us the government is near, and that always makes us run and hide. After a while he will holler at us with something mean like this, "Hey retards! Y'all can come out now! It's called a prank!" So now you kind of see what I mean.

There's always Kasey that makes Eli mad which starts a "big" fight. I told you Eli has super strength, so when Kasey does something stupid like that, it sets Eli off. Eli picks up Kasey, because he's so scrawny, and throws him in the air. Sometimes it take Kasey about five minutes before we see him again. Yeah, I know it's kind of crazy but I'm just trying to explain my life to you.

Well we have Torrie and she's a psychic, like I told you, well her visions aren't always correct, they change a lot. By a lot I mean you can never really rely on her visions. We normally use her visions to see what we are having for lunch the next day. This of course is fine by me 'cause we kids eat a lot.

Emilina, what can I say? She's like my sister, well all of us are like siblings, but Emilina is just crazy! By crazy I mean she loves making fun of us with her powers, she is all the time changing her appearance, and making us think she's a member of the government just to freak us out. _Kind 'a like Kasey if you ask me._ I wouldn't trade her for anything, but it kind of is annoying at time, _if_ you know what I mean.

Chris, oh gosh, he is like the funniest dude you have ever met, along with his brother Eli, well Chris kind of, sort of, has the biggest crush on me. I'm sorry, but I don't see him that way. He's like my brother and I just never have seen him that way. Well Chris uses his powers to change into animals, most of the time. When he changes to an animal he goes and finds the government, and tells us how far or close they are to us. He takes his powers seriously, most of the time; he occasionally uses them to pull pranks.

Then there's Bay. He's my brother. Biological, yes. He's not like Chris, Eli, and Kasey. They are all like my brothers, but they are not my brothers. He can control lightning. I know cool, huh? Problem is, he likes to blast people, such as me, but he also uses his powers for good. Like starting fires. Boy does that come in handy.

Me, well I can control anything water related. It's kind of cool really. It comes in handy at times, except when I get mad at someone and accidentally put out the fire on cold nights. Well I get along with everyone just fine. For some reason when I'm not around the group gets a little crazy, but they hold up fine when I'm around. Go figure. Enough about me. Let's get to my life.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up!" Lillie told me, "It's time to go catch some breakfast."

"Why can't Em do it? She's the one that can change into like an animal of something. She could lure them into her trap" I said sleepily.

"Just shut up, and come on!" Lillie told me, "You're to freakin lazy as it is. You need the exercise."

"If I'm _so_ lazy then how come I'm the one that can run the longest? Ever think about that? Huh?"

This is a morning thing if you don't understand what's going on. We argue like this all the time, but after we normally make up.

"Just come on!" Lillie said.

"Okay" I replied

Lillie and I walked from the tent her and I shared to the tent Em and Torrie shared.

"Come on y'all wake up. I'm surprised Kara woke up before y'all. That's a first." Lillie said to Torrie and Em.

"I'm awake." Torrie and Em said simultaneously.

"Good 'cuz if I have to be awake so do you." I said real smart aleck-y.

"Come on Kar, don't be like that." Em said, "We can all hunt together make the guys split and we can go.

"I don't know about that, you know how Eli and Kasey are about getting some sleep." Torrie replied.

"My theory on that is that if I can't sleep they can't either." I returned. I was always one to talk back. I don't really ever act nice, but everyone gets along when I'm around. Go figure. "Come on let's head to the guys tent."

Bay was already awake when we got over there.

"Hello sleepy heads, long night no see." He looked at Torrie, "You look tired." Then he directed his attention to me, "Why did you wake Torrie up she looks so tired?"

"Oh shut up, just 'cuz we all know you _love_ her doesn't mean you got to take up for her all the time." I said, "I'm your sister and I don't see you being nice to me, now do I?

"Break it up you two." Eli walked out of the tent. "I'm tired of hearing this every morning."

"Same here." Came Chris's voice, out of the shadows. "Kara should be talking to me not you."

"Put a sock in it." Lillie smarted off, "Were have you been all night don't think I didn't notice you come out of the shadows."

"Nowhere, except the greatest place on Earth!" Chris exclaimed.

"Just where might that be?" I replied.

"Well… Let's just say….. Um…"

"Chris, where? We aren't gonna' be mad at you."

"Okay, well I found a _Wal-Mart, _and I kind of…, might have, blew our cover, _but_ I got some stuff to make _S'mores!_"

"Crap Chris! Do you know what you did! We are in danger now! Guys we have to pack up our stuff and get out! _Now!_" I screamed.

"Sorry I didn't, I mean I, I mean, well… I'm sorry!" Chris stuttered on his words.

"Whoa! Hey guys! What's all the ruckus here?" Kasey came out of his tent.

_Oh crap, we almost forgot him! _I thought. _It's a good thing I screamed at Chris or we would have lost him._

"Hey sorry about the noise. Chris," I practically snarled at his name, "went to _Wal-Mart_ last night…"

"Awesome! Dude you went to _Wal-Mart_ without me? What did you get?" Kasey exclaimed. _Ugh typical Kasey always being random and not caring about anything._ We all ignored the question and started to pack.


	3. Chapter 3

Well thanks to Chris we are on our way west I really have no clue where we are, but this traveling on foot stuff is tiring. We have been traveling for, I guess, about two hours. Everyone is getting annoyed at me for talking, so I decided to quit talking for a while. Chris keeps looking at me like he expects me to say something. Out of everyone being annoyed at me Chris is the one to expect me to speak. Imagine that.

"Hey Kara, I'm really sorry about what I did, honestly." Chris was practicly in tears because I was ignoring him.

"Chris I'm not mad at you. I'm just frustrated." I explained.

"Well I just hate seeing you that way. Because I lo…." I interrupted Chris before he said the rest.

"Chris I love you like a brother, but not like that. I only see you as a brother, I don't see you like that. It's different for me. You are like the brother I should have had. I know you see me different, but I just can't stand you being like that. Understand I am glad you're in my life, but only like my brother." I explained to him.

"Oh…. Well I was just going to say that I looked in your journal and it said you were mad at me. But hey! I'll take that! You said you loved me! That's got to count for something!" he grinned the biggest grin. I think I might have blushed a little, but that's weird 'cause I don't like him…

"Chris! I did not say I loved you! Well I did say that, but I said it meaning that you are like my brother and that's all I see you as!"

"Oh well, It still counts!"

Ugh I just wish he would get over it. Lillie, Torrie, and Em came over.

"What was all that about?" Em asked me.

"Yeah, it looked like y'all were talking about something important" Lillie said "important" like it was an evil word or something.

"We were talking and he evidently read my journal. I told him I loved him like a brother and that's all, but he still didn't understand…." I explained to my friends.

"Oh that's typical Chris though." Torrie laughed.

We ran up to the guys. Crap! Chris is here! That probably means he twisted our conversation around! I thought.

"Kara and Chris sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" sang Kasey.

"Say it again! See what happens! I'll kick you so hard you will think those times Eli threw you are like a little kiddie ride at Six Flags!" I screamed at him, "Exactly what did Chris tell y'all? He most likely told y'all the wrong story! Ugh, Chris what did you tell them?" I directed my head towards Chris.

"Um….. nothing…"

"You got the nerve to twist our conversation around then you got the nerve to tell me what you said!" I was fuming now, "Better yet, No! Don't even tell me! I'm gone see y'all later!" I took off. I can't believe he did that! The nerve of some people. I actually thought it was a good conversation, but no. He had to go and ruin it by telling a lie. Ugh guys make me sick! I know he's like my brother and I shouldn't have gotten mad at him like that, but he should not have done that.

"Kara, Wait up!" it was Lillie. Great just what I needed. Some sarcasm. "I punched him in the face."

"You what!" I was screaming!

"Lillie why did you do that to my brother?" Eli's voice was easy to figure out. He came running up beside me. Uh oh. Lillie and Eli arguing that's never good for anyone. This is going to be scary.

"Do you not know what he did to Kara! He told you all complete lies about him and her! Your brother or not, no one messes with my best friends and gets away with it!" Lillie screamed at him.

"I don't care if you're the Queen of England, but no one messes with my brother but me!" Eli roared.

Lillie threw the first punch. I guess I should have seen it coming, then stopped it, but it was to amusing to watch the two fight. Eli then came at her with a upper-cut she easily dogged it kicking him in the gut. He then picked her up with his super strength and shoved her up against a tree nearby. "You think you can beat me, but you are so week compared to me." Eli laughed.

"Whoa guys! That's enough! I told you I saw them doing this," Torrie explained to the others, "but no, no one ever listens to the phychic."

"Sorry bout that back there," Chris looked at me I looked away, "I didn't mean to make you mad it was a joke honestly."

"Some joke. Chris that's what makes me mad and y'all have seen how mad I get. You know not to make me mad; when I'm near water, especially. If I would have been near water when Kasey was singing that stupid song I would have blasted y'all to California. Most of you anyways." I looked at all the guys.

"Can we all stop fighting and go now?" Em asked.

"Sure, why not?" I replied.

"You know, when all this is over I say we find a beach and go there. I hope everyone remembered a swim-suit. I think we should go to Myrtle Beach." Eli randomly added.

"Yeah! Let's go now!" Kasey looked at me. "We could hide out there."

"Um… I don't know about that…" I said, "There is a big chance we could get caught."

"Come on Kara, we need a vacation." Torrie told me.

"Okay, why not? Does anyone know where we are?" I asked. Chris spoke up,

"Well we were close to New Orleans earlier, 'cause that's where I found Wal-Mart. It's been about two hours so I'm guessing we are near Mobile, Alabama, that is if we went east. I'm not sure of directions, but I think that's it."

"Thanks Chris." I said.

Well we have been walking for about ten minutes now and still no sign of a town. I'm starting to believe there are no towns around here. It may be a good thing because I bet the government is waiting for us.

"Come on Kara! You're like the slowest walker I know!" Eli hollered at me. He was right, I was walking pretty slow. I can't help it that I'm trying to think everything through and they are probably leading us to our capture.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I ran up to the group picking my spot between Em and Lillie.

"Hey Kara. I think this is a trick." Torrie whispered to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean that I can see it coming and it's not very good. I see tons of them everywhere lined up along the streets." Torrie was almost in tears, then all of the sudden Kasey looked back at me with this look. I knew now that something was not right and we had to get out of here now!

"Okay y'all, we have a slight change in plans. We are going to head north." I tried to explain calmly.

"Why?" Chris asked me_. Imagine that._

"Because, _They_ are near." I shivered at the thought. "So everyone just follow Bay he can sense where we are, and I kind of trust him more than I trust Kasey to lead. Sorry Kasey."

"It's no problem." Kasey laughed.

"Come on guys. Let's go." Bay commanded.


End file.
